Dangerous
by TheDragonflyInn
Summary: "These were two responsible, innocent teenagers. Well, at least one of them was, right?" Prequel to "You can count on me now". In that story, Rory reminisces about how Jess' kisses always made her forget everything her mother ever told her about sex and waiting 'til you're ready. This is a oneshot from a moment in season 3 where that is very much the case.


_I was going through my computer and found a bunch of almost-finished one-shots that I never got around to publishing. This is one of them –hope you'll like it!_

**Summary:** Prequel to _You can count on me now_. In _You can count on me now_, Rory reminisces about how Jess' kisses always made her forget everything her mother ever told her about sex and waiting 'til you're ready. This is a oneshot from a moment in season 3 where that is very much the case.

I thought it made sense that a little more than just kissing took place before the events that happened in _You can count on me now_. I mean, I'm guessing that most of us have some experiences taking place in-between just kissing and making out and actually having sex. Am I right? Well, with this story – Rory has some too.

Nothing too graphic, but I labeled it M just to be on the safe side. Tell me if you think I should change it.

* * *

Dangerous

* * *

For the first time since they'd started dating, Rory and Jess was left alone in the apartment above the diner for more than 15 minutes at a time. They had been doing good so far, they had kept everything at a Luke-and-Lorelai-approved level, and Luke had eased up on his check-ups over time – they were now being conducted with 15 minutes intervals instead of 10 minutes, and both teenagers usually shared amused looks and placed bets on which reason Luke would claim had forced him to go upstairs this time for his not-so-subtle check-ups.

But this particular afternoon there was a glitch.

Lorelai was stuck at work, attending to a particularly needy, yet rather important, guest, safe in the assertion that Luke was tending to his usual check-up schedule.

Luke, on the other hand, was certain that Lorelai would, the way she always did, give him a few hours rest from his check-ups the second she got off work, which she usually did at 4.30 sharp. So, at 4.25, without feeling the least bit concerned about what was going on upstairs – knowing that whatever it was it would soon be interrupted – he had sat down in a meeting with his meat-supplier.

And it wasn't as if though Jess and Rory had planned for anything more than a few kisses on the couch in between heated discussions about authors and books. But somehow, without the constant interruptions, the discussions weren't the only thing that was getting heated.

Somehow, they had ended next to each other on Jess' bed. Not that they planned for any activities that required a bed. No, of course not. But the couch was rather uncomfortable, especially when the kissing started going horizontal. So, for no other reason than seeking comfort, they had moved to the bed.

Of course, one could argue that a bed was a dangerous place for such activities. Especially when there were boundaries and rules to be withheld. But these were two responsible, innocent teenagers.

Well, at least one of them was, right?

* * *

Dangerous

* * *

Rory felt Jess' hands running over her body and it was strange – the more he touched her, the more she wanted to be touched. Every inch of her body was aching for him to touch it.

A husky moan escaped her lips when she felt his hand through the material of her jeans as it made its way up her inner thigh with firm touches. She twirled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips closer to hers, almost painfully close; almost logistically-impossible-to-kiss close.

Acting on pure instinct Rory pressed herself against Jess' hand when it reached the end of her thigh. She heard him draw a shaky breath when he felt her response and he pressed back while slowly moving his hand in a small circle. She felt it as if she was on fire.

She whimpered against his lips and Jess pulled back just enough to catch her eyes with his, but without letting go of the pressure of his hands against her. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his voice grating.

She shook her head. "Not yet" She pulled him down towards her again and she thought she heard a relieved sigh before she caught his lips with hers yet again.

Subconsciously knowing that Jess would never cross that line without her permission, Rory slid her hands down and started unbuttoning her jeans. Of course they weren't going to go _that_ far. She just wanted so badly to feel his hands closer to the place of her body that ached the most.

His lips ventured down to her neck and she knew in the back of her head that there was something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what.

She let her hands run over his chest under his shirt and marveled over how soft his skin felt against her fingers. That softness, combined with the hard muscles beneath it made her body tingle in a way it never did before. She wanted more.

She wanted to feel that soft skin against her own skin. She wanted to feel the weight of that hardness pressed against her and so, without being able to focus her thoughts on anything else, she started tugging at his shirt and with some help from Jess, he was relieved from it.

Driven by the desperate need of feeling his body pressed against hers, she pulled him down on top of her and Jess willingly complied. She tangled her hands into his hair and pressed her lips against his. This wasn't like any kiss they'd ever shared before. This was more. This was wanting more. And more. And more. She couldn't stop herself.

Hesitating only for a moment, her hands started searching down his back until they found the linen of his jeans. She felt like she wasn't even herself anymore. She wasn't Rory. She was simply a creature driven by the one need of wanting more.

Rory would have blushed at even thinking about the things she was longing for right now. But she didn't. There was a force stronger than any shyness in the world pumping through her veins at that moment.

She just wanted a little bit more. A little bit more of his lips. His mouth. His skin. His muscles. His hands. Him.

"Rory" Jess moaned against her lips as her hands had now reached the top button of his jeans.

His voice. His voice tinted with desire, moaning _her_ name. Rory felt as if though her entire body was on fire and she needed him to put the fire out.

Jess cleared his throat and pulled back just an inch. "I think we need to cool off for a second" His voice was restrained, but looking at his face, it was easy to see the effort it cost him to utter those words.

Without Jess' intoxicating lips against any part of her body, thoughts were able to work their way back to the conscious parts of Rory's brain. "Oh, my God" She uttered and sat straight up, almost causing Jess to fall off the edge of the bed.

She didn't notice. Shocked she stood up from the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God!"

"Rory…" Jess started and sat himself up on the bed.

Not even having noticed his interjection, Rory started rambling in that nervous manner that was someone of her trademark. "I didn't even think..."She started to walk away but then changed her mind and turned back, resulting in her making nothing but a small pirouette on the floor. "I wanted you to…and I didn't even think" Shaking her head she corrected herself: "I couldn't think"

Jess stood up from the bed, moving slowly closer to her. "Nothing happened" He said in a voice that was supposed to be comforting but rather came out as husky from the moment they just shared and the feelings from that moment that were still rushing through his body.

"Because you stopped us" She countered and stared him in the eyes. "I…" She gestured around her. "…the thought of stopping never crossed my mind. I just wanted…" She trailed off but was urged to finish her statement by the questioning look on his face. "…more" She whispered and looked down at her feet, her face turning beet red at the confession.

Looking down at the floor and hesitating for a few seconds Jess caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head back up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "There are ways I could give you…" He searched for the right word. "…more…" He smiled a genuine smile instead of the usual smirk. "…without crossing that line"

She bit her lip, the question lingering on her lips for several seconds before she dared to speak it. "How?" She didn't dare to look him in the eyes as she whispered the question, instead she fixated her gaze on the floor and felt her cheeks burning, not quite believing she actually had had the guts to ask.

He kissed her beet red cheek tenderly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. Jess reached his hand out towards hers and led her back towards the bed.

Seeing her hesitation, he smirked. "I'll be fully clothed the whole time. I promise"

She still hesitated; afraid of being caught up in that flood of passion she felt earlier that had made her forget about everything but him and his body against hers and his lips and his hands. Oh my god, his hands – she blushed again at the memory of the feelings they had evoked and how shamelessly her body had begged for more.

"Don't I look trustworthy?" He smirked again and hearing those words from what felt like a lifetime ago eased some of the tension in her and she smiled as well.

She took a step closer to the bed and helpfully raised her arms when Jess started to pull her top over her head.

Feeling a bit embarrassed at her sudden nakedness, she tried to cover herself with her arms. Jess smiled and gently took her hands in his and let them fall along her sides, his fingers still loosely intertwined with hers.

He bent forward and kissed her neck with soft lips. Her breathing quickly became heavy as the heat from earlier still lingered unsatisfied in her body. She felt the smirk on his lips as he moved further down to her collarbone and covered it in kisses.

She drew her breath in anticipation when he made his way towards the lining of her bra and trailed along it, placing sweet kisses on her bare skin.

Still with her hand in his, he moved his hand to the low of her back and pressed her body closer against him as his mouth moved across the material of her bra. When he playfully nibbled at her breast through it, she squeezed his hands hard as if acting on a reflex.

"Don't worry" He whispered as he slowly moved his mouth towards her ear. "Trust me" He whispered in it and the warm air from his breath made Rory tremble.

"I do" She replied in a shaky voice. And she did. She trusted him. Fully. Completely. "I do" She repeated as she let go of the last of her doubts and hesitations and allowed for him to show her exactly what giving more without crossing _that_ line meant.

* * *

Dangerous

* * *

After seeing Rory out, Jess went back to his bed and laid down on it. His pillow smelled of her shampoo and as if that wasn't enough; the whole room smelled of her.

He had never done anything like that before. He had done similar things, exchanges of favors was probably the correct term. But this was different. This had been no exchange of favors. This had been him worshipping her. Worshipping her body.

Never before had he been so unselfish in his arousal. The thought of what that meant scared him more than a little and he decided not to think about it. That was the best way to deal with it, he figured.

Instead, he thought of her; of how he had made her body shiver and tremble with his touches. How her moans, quiet at first, had been like a compass – guiding him towards the places that made her forget to be self-conscious and shy.

He was so incredibly hard and he couldn't believe he had said no when she had offered to help him out the way he had helped her. He had wanted this to be all about her, to allow her to let go of all concerns and worries. He had wanted her to give in and _feel_. For her to do that, he had needed to keep his head clear and to be the one to stop things from going too far.

He had wanted her to feel safe; to let her know that her boundaries were being respected. He scoffed to himself. This was probably the first time in his life that he had ever respected a boundary of any sort.

He almost regretted that now when he got up from the bed and moved towards the shower; his head filled with images of her and what she had let him do for her.


End file.
